End of Shadows
by 230 gabe
Summary: The Shadows looming over the over must end for the balance of life to keep flowing, Watch as one of these grim shadows affect a sleepy town with its horrible parasitical fangs. This is only the start of these stories. (The story is just warming up)


For a long time, Shadows of terror loomed over the people in this sleepy town and on a dark night we see one of these shadows take form for the first time. The full moon in star filled but this night is oddly quiet as everyone is indoors for an unknown fear that seems to fill the cool night air of this night.

A lovely couple of a women in a nice dress and a tall man wearing a neatly made suit walks down the street. The lady seems to look around nervously as she starts getting a shiver of fear "Sweetie, This seems erie out tonight.." She says to her lover, who gives her a worried look. "Yeah, I think there's a foul smell out." He says nearly gagging at the sudden foul smell, as a pair of glowing eyes that makes a snarl at them, The couple turn slowly in fear of the bug like humanoid that looks like a Rhino Beetle but with veiny things sticking out between the gaps in its armor. This monster lashes out at the couple as they scream in fear of this ramming attack, They're completely frozen from the aura of this monster.

Out of nowhere a hand grabs the horn on the monster, Stopping the attack but it's clear this person is struggling to hold them. This guy is wearing a dirty red T Shirt and some Sweatpants "Sorry, I was almost late to deal with this thing." The couple have a sigh of relief as the Lady says something "Thank, Goodness there's a su-" She cut off by the guy holding off the monster with a hand. "Just run away, You will just get into the crossfire of this fight." He says in a kinda threatening manner, The Lady takes a picture before making a run for it with the well dressed man followed behind. The monster throws the person down the street with a punch to the face, This clearly hurt and left a mark on his cheek. "SHIT!" He says while the beetle monster rushes closer to him but out of nowhere a black car rams into the beetle monster causing it to be in a small shocked state on the ground also leaving dents and scratches on the nice looking car. A dark haired lady pops out of the car wearing a coat while holding a sword. "Hey idiot! You forgot this!" She yells at the person who got punched by the beetle monster before throwing the sword by him. "Oh thanks, I rushed out here without this." He says in a pretty casual tone as he picks up the sword.

The sword is slowly drawn while this guy stares down this beetle monster. The Lady backs away from the car and the monster, It quickly turns around then punches the car but suddenly the arm flies off the main body as black goo sprays out of the now armless shoulder. The beetle monster makes a roar like sound from the pain while the eyes gets veiny. "This fight is between me and you monster." The person who started this fight says as the monster turns to slam their horn into this asshole but This guy is pretty fast compared to this giant of a man beetle, This allows him to move a bit far from the horn coming at him. "Man, You're pre-" He's cut off from saying something when an arm made of the black gooey blood of the monster just forms it a new arm. "..uh...Gros-" The arm is used to punch him pretty far down the street but then the monster turns to the lady who also forgot her weapon. "Oh shit…." She says before the monster goes in for the attack, Lucky that her friend leaps into the air, going at some fast speeds just cuts the head clean off before the punch could be thrown.

The monsters body falls to the ground as black liquid pours out of it with a foul smell. "That's So gross to smell and see.." *The lady says before going to the car and gets into it. "Hey! Don't leave me behind again!" The man says putting his sword back into its Scabbard. He gets into the car with great speed. The monster started to melt into a black gross slime. "I've called the clean up crew to deal with that mess again and You must never forget your sword again! You got beat up badly!" The lady says to her ally but knows that she forgot her own weapon "Aw but Mary, You know I was in a rush." the man says at Mary who rolls her eyes.

**End of Chapter One**

**Character Info**

Mary Osa- The lady who is driving the car and gave Nicon his sword for fighting the Beetle monster, She's one of the children of the owner of Osa Inc and she's in charge of the superhumans that are under the company's care, Nicon being her personal friend and worker of this family

Nicon- A Superhuman who's a personal bodyguard and friend of Mary Osa, He doesn't think of himself as a bodyguard but a friend also has little memory of his past but remembers being in a wet cave.


End file.
